Aquel día
by Vidrio
Summary: Finalmente llegó aquel día. El día que tanto tiempo esperó. No tenía miedo, Tigresa le había enseñado a ser valiente. Ella... era la única razón por la que aquel día no fue perfecto. ONE-SHOT


**¿Qué paaaaaaaasa?**

 **Pues les traigo otro ONE-SHOT... un poco corto ... pero las grandes esencias vienen en frascos pequeños (y también los peores venenos jejeje)**

 **Aprovecho para comentar lo contento que estoy de que mi historia "Sin Panda" tuviera tan buena acogida en su primer capítulo (la continuación ya esta en proceso, pero no voy a forzarla para acabar regándola).**

 **Tengo demasiados proyectos comenzados y eso ralentiza mi avance ... pero en fin ... espero que sepan disfrutarlos cuando empiecen a salir a la luz. Espero ese momento no tarde en llegar.**

 **Ya saben, les agradezco comentarios (sobre todo si encuentran algo en lo que pueda mejorar)**

 **Por cierto, la imagen de la historia no es mía (que la gente lo sepa, yo dibujo fatal). No se de quién es pero ... espero que no le importe que la use.**

 **Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

Se había imaginado este día más veces de las que sabía contar.

Todos lo hacemos.

Está en nuestra naturaleza. Por mucho que queramos aparentar que no nos importa, por muy duros que queramos parecer. Todos nos preguntamos cuando será _ESE_ día.

Pudiera ser dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Podría ser mañana. En realidad, siempre llegamos a la conclusión, de que podría ser hoy. Y podría serlo, ¿Por qué no? Tarde o temprano tiene que llegar. O como decían los más sabios "El día menos pensado, llega el día más pensado"

Y era hoy.

Hoy era el día de su muerte.

El Guerrero Dragón también se había preguntado por cuando le llegaría la hora. Y había llegado a la conclusión, de que si tenía en cuenta cuál era su trabajo, podría llegar en cualquier momento.

Todos morimos y eso es algo que tenemos muy claro desde que somos pequeños. Con el pasar de los días, la mayoría deja de temerle al último sueño. Pero aun así despierta curiosidad.

Solo se muere una vez, ¿Cierto?

Así que no solo nos preguntamos por el _"cuando"_ que sabemos que es impredecible. Solemos preguntarnos el " _como"_. Se puede morir de muchas formas distintas. De enfermedad, por accidente, suicidio … existen infinidad de formas de morir. Po, como todos, se había preguntado por ello.

Como maestro de Kung Fu, existen multiples posibilidades: la mayor parte de ellas relacionadas con la violencia. Lo más habitual, es imaginarse que morirás en combate. Pero aun así hay muchas formas: un dardo envenenado, una espada, una lanza, un hacha, un martillo… en su caso, había sido una flecha. Dos flechas para ser exactos. Dos flechazos en el pecho.

Pero alguien debe estar a lo lado… alguien tiene que haber tensado el arco. En este caso, no era un gran enemigo dispuesto a dominar China, y cuyo nombre se murmuraría por siglos. No. Era solamente un jabalí mercenario, desconocido. Uno como otro cualquiera. Que después de errar siete disparos hacia el panda, consiguió acertar uno. El primero. A Po le pilló por sorpresa. Normal. Esa mañana al levantarse no pensó en esto. Todo había empezado como un día como otro cualquiera. Hizo el desayuno, entrenó con los cinco, bromeó con Mono, chocó los cinco con Grulla, habló con Víbora, le dio un beso a Tigresa, la dijo que la amaba… otro día normal.

Bueno, en realidad si lo era ¿No? Si morir es normal, el día que morimos también debe serlo.

El primer flechazo ni siquiera dolió. El proyectil surcó el aire, corto la piel, desgarró los músculos, perforó los órganos, y se quedó clavado en la cara interna de una costilla. No dolió, fue más la sorpresa. El arquero ya tenía otra flecha en el arco, por inercia. Era normal, en realidad el tampoco esperaba acertarle al panda. Quizá por eso tardó tan poco en disparar una segunda vez. Este si que dolió. Probablemente porque Po ya se lo estaba esperando, sintió el ardor cuando el metal frio impacto contra su pecho. Apretó los dientes al contener el grito. Miró al arquero, que se marchaba corriendo. Probablemente avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer. Po nunca creyó que esos tipos fueran intrínsecamente malvados. Quizá él también quería fallar. Una parte del panda quería saber más sobre ese hombre. Quería saber la historia del arquero que acabó con su vida. Para él, era solo un arquero más, un enemigo más. No sabía su nombre. No tenía nombre. Esa era una idea curiosa:

 _Po Ping, el Guerrero Dragón, el más poderoso y famoso de toda la nación, moría a manos de un arquero sin nombre._

A los bardos les encantaría. Eso seguro.

Intentó dar un paso, no sabía muy bien el motivo. Tampoco es que importara, porque no pudo. En cuanto su pie derecho se separó del suelo, cayó de rodillas. No podía andar, no tenía fuerzas. No le gustó aquella postura, parecía que estaba suplicando a alguien. Y no quería hacerlo. Se dejó caer de lado sobre el suelo. Sí, aquello estaba mucho mejor.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Esperaba? No era idiota, sabía lo que vendría. Y no tenía miedo.

Pero no sabía que debía hacer. ¿Debía dejarse morir en silencio, y esperar que los demás encontraran su cuerpo después? ¿Debía intentar esperarles para despedirse? Había imaginado ese momento cientos de veces, pero nunca pensó que tendría que decidir, pensó que todo vendría dado. No le apetecía aquello… estaba cansado.

Miró las dos flechas clavadas en su tórax. Notó que la segunda no llegaba tan profundo como la primera. No era capaz de distinguir el dolor de una herida de la otra, pero supuso que el segundo proyectil había causado menos daño. Quizá del segundo impacto de pudiera sobrevivir… pero del primero no. No iba a intentar luchar en vano, sabía que había cosas contra las que no se puede: el destino, la muerte … él era solo un mortal, era pequeño. No podía contra ellos, y no iba a intentarlo.

\- ¡Po! – Reconoció esa voz. La dulce Víbora apareció ante él. Con los ojos cristalinos. – Po ¡No! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? – Po miró a su amiga. La desesperación era evidente en ella. Se supone que él debería intentar calmarla, pero no sabía cómo. Decidió improvisar, se le daba bien.

\- No… tranquila, no duele. – Vil y descarado mentiroso. Pero le dio igual. Una mentira piadosa no hacía daño a nadie. No admitiría que le dolía, aunque sintiese como se desgarraba por dentro con cada respiración. Era un dolor cálido, en cierta forma placentero. Le gustaba un poco en el fondo. El dolor de la herida que le mataría. No quería que se aliviara, era un poco raro, pero era cierto. Parpadeó, y no pudo volver a abrir los ojos. Se vió envuelto en la oscuridad, el que sería su último refugio en este mundo... la nada. Sentía como si cargase el peso del mundo. Se centró en el dolor, era real. Estaba vivo, no veía nada, pero tenía el dolor. El cruel recordatorio de que aún no había acabado todo. Sintió como si la oscuridad que le rodeaba empezara a dar vueltas. Como si la nada en la que estaba sumergido le zarandeara. La calidez de su pecho se extendió a su garganta, y se volvió empalagosa. Demasiado dulce. Sintió como le empezaba a latir la cabeza, e intentó levantar la mano para sobársela. No pudo, no sentía los brazos. Solo sentía el calor de su pecho, y el dolor en su craneo.

Decidió relajarse, dejarse ir. Había llegado su momento. No podía hacer nada, ¿Para que posponerlo? No tenía miedo, había sido feliz, su vida había sido plena.

Dice el dicho que, para tener una buena vida, hay que luchar por algo, decir a tu familia que la quieres y conocer el amor.

Bueno él había luchado por algo, durante años había defendido en lo que él creía. El universo le había encomendado una misión, y él había cumplido.

Su familia sabía que los quería. Sus amigos, su padre … su otro padre, su maestro. Se los había dicho a todos. Eran su gran familia. Una buena familia. La mejor familia.

Y había conocido el amor. Desde luego. Los recuerdos de Tigresa asaltaron a Po. Ella dormida plácidamente, utilizándole como cama. Su respiración, su suave pelaje, sus respingonas orejas (que siempre le atrapaban cuando intentaba sorprenderla), sus dulces ronroneos (que eran la música del alma) ese gracioso gesto que hacía con el hocico cuando dos de sus bigotes se enredaban… todo en ella le enamoraba cada día más. Quizás por eso le tocaba morir hoy, porque sería imposible que mañana la amara más todavía. Recordó el día que esa hermosa felina le había confesado que lo amaba. Se veía tan tierna, tan avergonzada. Parecía irreal ver a aquella mujer apenada y con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Recordó como tenía los ojos cerrados, y como él la tomó de la barbilla para besarla. Como ella le respondió el beso. Recordó cómo se detuvo el tiempo. Como la felicidad le había embargado aquel día, para nunca más abandonarlo. Recordó como el intentó separarse, para decirla que también la amaba, y como ella en cuanto sus labios se separaron, susurró

"No" Suplicante, y tiernamente le besó de nuevo. Solo un suave contacto, como si no se atreviera a profundizarlo. Quiso separarse de nuevo, y otra vez…

"No" Pidió de nuevo. Po lo entendió. No quería que se alejara. No quería que se fuera. No quería romper el beso. Quería que ese momento durara para siempre. Y él también.

Quisiera haber estado junto a ella eternamente … pero no pudo.

En aquella oscuridad que lo envolvía, pudo sentirla, pudo sentir su llanto …

"¡Po! No por favor … No" El alma se le estremeció, quiso consolarla, pero no sabía dónde estaba … no sentía su cuerpo.

"No llores, por favor, no llores…" No sabía si lo había dicho … o solo lo había pensado…

"Po… ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Dijiste que estaríamos siempre juntos! ¡Me lo prometiste!" Era cierto, recordaba aquel día, él le susurró esa y otras mil promesas al oído, mientras ella suspiraba y ronroneaba en su abrazo.

"Quédate conmigo… por favor Po … quédate conmigo…"

Y Po sufrió por sus palabras. No podía quedarse con ella. No podía cumplir sus promesas. No estaba en su mano tomar esa decisión. Pero no quería que llorara por él. No quería que llorase … sus ojos no estaban hechos para llorar, sino para alumbrar la vida de los que la rodeaban. Esos rubís, ventana del alma más noble que Po hubiese conocido … esos ojos no debían llorar.

"Te amo…" Escuchó casi en un susurro "Te amo Guerrero Dragón … te amo Po… " Esas palabras, pronunciadas entre sollozos, fueron en su día las más dulces que Po pudo haber oído … y hoy, le desgarraban. "Te amo… y te amaré por siempre"

El llanto que adornaba su oscuridad se hizo cada vez más lejano … cada vez más débil, al igual que él. Se sentía liviano, ligero … liberado …

Deseó poder verla una vez más, solo una última vez. Quería limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos que le habían cautivado, acariciar sus mejillas, y pedirla una promesa: que no estaría triste para siempre. Un tiempo estaba bien, pero no eternamente. Ella debía superarlo, debía seguir adelante sin él. Pero sabía, que aunque se lo hubiese jurado, no lo cumpliria. Esa era una promesa que no podía cumplirse, al igual que las muchas que él le había hecho. Ella le amaba demasiado como para olvidarlo. Eso era lo único que le pesaba de verdad, el único error que no se perdonaba. Él debería haberla dado paz ... no penas.

El lamento de su amada se extinguió … se convirtió en recuerdo … ya no había nada, solo su consciencia … que cada vez se debilitaba más.

"Adiós Tigresa" Pensó con en su último momento "Adiós mi amor, te veré de nuevo en el Reino de los Espíritus"

Y ese fue el final de Po, el Guerrero Dragón.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **¿No?**

 **Bueno, espero que sí.**

 **Nos vemos en otra.**

 **¡Agur!**


End file.
